


Boyfriend Privileges

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Multi, No Smut, Sequel to Girlfriend Privileges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You earn your boyfriend privileges back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Reader & The Avengers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	Boyfriend Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to Enchanted11. Hope you enjoy! :D

"Buckyyyyyyyy.” You whined, throwing yourself on the counter dramatically.

“I really do miss her, Stevie.”

“I’m right heeeeeeere.” You groaned.

Steve nodded seriously even as his lips quirked up at the edges. “I swear I can almost still hear her voice.”

“Guuuuuuys.”

“I’m gonna miss it. It was so . . .”

You cussed at them under your breath.

“. . . Melodious.” Steve finished. His smirk fully plastered across his face at this point.

Bucky shook his head, his own poker face failing as he struggled not to laugh.

You glared at them both from your splayed position. “I hate you both.”

Bucky shook his head. “You know, if she was still here, I’d remind her that she loves us. She can’t help it. We’re her . . . ANCHORS.”

You growled. “Anchor THIS.” You held up your middle finger.

Bucky chuckled. Steve looked horrified.

Before Steve could lecture you for your appalling manners, an alarm sounded and the three of you sat up, instantly alert. “JARVIS?” Steve asked.

“SHIELD has located a HYDRA facility, sir. All hands-on deck.”

The three of you jumped to your feet and rushed to the armory without another thought.

You glanced across the quinjet at your soldiers who were still ignoring you. You felt your jaw tick. You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself. You couldn’t deny that you deserved it. Maybe. Sort of. But three days? Three days. It was a new low.

Even for them.

You shook your head and glanced out of the quinjet window. You saw something out in the distance and squinted your eyes as you stepped closer to the view. Was that . . .

Your eyes widened and you spun around. “Brace yourselves!” You yelled only seconds before the missile slammed into the side of the quinjet and ripped a hole through the wall.

Chaos reined.

Bodies were thrown to the ground as the left thruster blew. The jet started spinning. You caught Steve and Bucky’s frantic glances as they desperately looked for you, but you didn’t have time to dwell on them.

“We’re going down!” Clint called from the cockpit. “Hold on to something!”

You took a deep breath and blinked. It took every ounce of concentration you possessed to blink back into the jet as it fell out of the sky. You landed next to Nat and Bruce and gripped them both as you blinked them down to the ground before you blinked back to the jet. You ripped Clint out of the pilot seat and blinked him down to the ground. You hardly had time to breath before you were back in the sky. You grabbed Tony who was already in his suit and blinked him into the sky beside the out-of-control quinjet and let him go, trusting his suit to do the rest. You blinked back into the jet and did the same for Sam.

You were breathing hard as you blinked back into the jet and gripped Steve and Bucky’s arms you closed your eyes and pulled with everything you had. You screamed as you felt like you were being ripped in two, the strain of pulling both of your anchors with you through space-time a nearly impossible task. You dug deep, pulling strength you didn’t even know you possessed as you pulled them out of the jet and blinked them down to the ground with the rest of the team. You collapsed backwards, blood streaming down your nose just as you heard an explosion echo in the distance.

You smiled grotesquely.

You’d gotten them out just in time.

Your mind wasn’t quite capable of understanding the shouts and gunfire that were echoing around you. You watched as Bucky popped to his feet and pulled his gun off his back, returning fire as Steve dropped to his knees and held up his shield in front of you.

“Good job, sweetheart.” He murmured, stroking your hair as he leaned down and rested his forehead against yours. “You did good. Now you need to go home, okay? Blink home for me.”

You nodded wearily, feeling the urge to go home welling up inside of you. You closed your eyes and tried to pull yourself away. Your form flickered as you strained but something inside of you felt broken. You shook your head. “I can’t.” You whispered.

Steve cursed as he glanced up at Bucky who looked down at you and then at the advancing soldiers and back again. “Stark!” He called.

Minutes later, Tony landed hard beside your head. He raised an arm and flung out his wrist. His gauntlet hummed and then it shot out several bolts of energy in quick succession.

He glanced down at you.

“Get her out of here.” Steve ordered as he picked you up off the forest floor and shoved you into Tony’s arms. “Do it now!”

Stark shot into the air. “Geez.” He grumbled under his breath. “Who died and made him King?”

You mumbled something incoherently and folded in on yourself as you huddled against Tony’s metal chest.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Her vitals are erratic, sir. Her heart rate is 120 over 60.”

Tony glanced around desperately. “I need somewhere to land.”

“There appears to be an abandoned cabin two hundred meters ahead, sir.” JARVIS said, highlighting a potential landing area on Tony’s screen.

Tony veered to the left and followed JARVIS’ instructions until he landed in the yard just outside the cabin. He stomped towards the door, you still in his arms, and mercilessly kicked it open. Wood splintered in every direction as the remains of the door slammed against the floor.

“JARVIS?”

“Already working on the acquisition, sir.”

Tony glanced around and saw the dust covers on the couches. He pulled one off and laid you on the couch. He took another look at your heart that was beating erratically as you shook uncontrollably. “I’m sorry.” He groaned.

He laid his gauntlet on your chest. “Give her a low shock, J.” He ordered.

JARVIS fired up the gauntlet and shocked you. Your back arched off the couch before you slumped back down. Tony glanced at your vitals. Your heart was beating more steadily, but still far too fast. “Damn it, kid! What did you do to yourself?” He demanded. He listened to the orders being screamed in the comms from the team and knew he didn’t have time to fly you all the way back home. The team needed back-up now.

“Sir?”

“Give me a shot, J.” Tony ordered

Tony’s gauntlet flipped up and crawled off his hand. Tony took it as a needle slowly slid out. “The dose of Diazepam is loaded, sir.” JARVIS said.

Tony took a deep breath and slammed the needle into your neck, injecting the drug into your system. Almost immediately your shaking slowed and your heart rate started dropping.

Tony sighed in relief. “Get an Iron Legion down here. Now.” He ordered.

“On the way.” JARVIS said.

Tony got you as comfortably arranged as he could, knowing you wouldn’t wake for awhile. “Sorry, kid.” He groaned.

He pushed to his feet and shot out of the cabin.

“Guard her with your life J.”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS promised.

Steve and Bucky fought back to back as they were quickly surrounded. “They knew we were coming.” Steve grunted.

Bucky grunted in the affirmative.

Steve flung his shield out, taking out more bad guys as Bucky, Nat and Clint quickly started running out of ammo.

“Everyone down!” Tony’s voice called.

The Avengers immediately flattened themselves against the ground. Tony landed hard in the middle of them and arched his chest as a beam of pure energy shot out of him, flattening everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Natasha glanced up at Tony wryly as the screams died down.

“Nice of you to join us.” She quipped.

Tony’s mask slipped up and he rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I had to take care of something a little more pressing first.”

Bucky helped Steve to his feet. “How is she?” Steve asked.

Tony shook her head. “I had to sedate her.”

Bucky took a threatening step forward, gripping his gun tightly in his hands. “You had to what?” He growled.

Tony threw his hands up in surrender. “She was having some kind of attack. I couldn’t calm her down and you guys were dying out here without me. She’ll be okay. She just needs to sleep it off.”

“Take me to her.” Bucky ordered.

Tony glanced at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder. Steve nodded tersely.

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping, before he gestured for Bucky to step towards him. “Let’s go Manchurian Candidate.”

Tony swept Bucky up bridal style and shot off into the sky.

Nat glanced at Steve. “They knew we were coming.” She repeated.

Steve nodded, his jaw ticking. “I want to know why.” He said.

Nat glanced at Clint and had one of their silent conversations. “We’re on it.” She said. The two of them slunk further into the forest, stealing guns from the dead as they went.

Steve sighed and turned to Sam. “I need eyes on Bruce.” He said.

Sam grimaced. “Based on the roars I’d say he’s due east.”

Steve sighed and wished he was safe at home with you and Bucky instead of stuck playing calm the rage monster. “Give me a lift?” He asked.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. “Don’t expect to be wrapped in my loving embrace like Tony did with Bucky.”

Steve chuckled too as Sam gripped him under the armpits. “Wouldn’t dream of it!” He called.

Tony dropped Bucky just outside the cabin with the busted door. Bucky shot Tony a murderous glare as he took in the destroyed front door. Tony rolled his eyes. “She’s protected. Do I look like an amateur?” He asked.

Bucky drew his gun anyway as he stepped towards the door and peaked inside. He saw you lying on the couch and went to race towards you before an Iron Monster stepped out of the shadows and aimed a weapon right at Bucky’s chest. Bucky pulled his gun instinctively and was just about to fire a shot before Tony shoved him out of the way. “Don’t shoot!” He called.

Bucky glanced at him incredulously. Tony threw a hand out. “Stand down, J!” He ordered.

The robot’s weapons powered down and it stepped aside. Bucky glared at it suspiciously before he shouldered his gun and moved to your side. “Hey, doll.” He murmured, brushing his fingers against the side of your face. “You did good today but can you open your eyes for me?”

Tony shook his head behind Bucky. “She’ll be out for awhile, Barnes.”

“Tower. Now.” Bucky grunted, pushing to his feet.

Tony held up his hands again and moved to pick you up. “J? Grab Mr. Broody will you?”

The Iron Robot stood and grabbed Bucky bridal style again. Bucky grit his teeth and decided not to push it as he kept his eyes focused on your limp form in Tony’s arms.

It was a long ride to the tower.

Your eyes fluttered open and you turned your head to the side to see two sets of worried eyes focused on your face. “Doll.” Steve breathed out, leaning forward. Tears filled his eyes and he reached down to grab one of your hands. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah.” You croaked out trying to remember why that would be strange.

Bucky reached over to your bedside and held a straw to your lips. You sipped at the water gratefully, Bucky’s watchful eyes staying focused on yours the entire time.

Your brow furrowed and you reached out and waved a hand in front of Bucky’s face.

Steve chuckled and even Bucky managed a smirk.

“What on earth are you doing, doll?” Steve asked.

You glanced at him. “So, you can see me all the sudden?” You asked wryly.

Bucky sighed and set the cup of water down as he leaned closer and pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you so damn much.” He murmured.

You twisted your head slightly to throw a confused glance at Steve. He shrugged a shoulder but looked at you with absolute adoration burning in his gaze.

You sighed and reached your hands around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulling him closer to you until the tips of your noses were touching too.

“Right back attcha, Barnes.” You murmured. You tipped your chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Does this mean I get boyfriend privileges back?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head as he glanced at you. Bucky pulled away and glanced at him wryly, folding his arms over his chest.

You quirked your brow at Steve. “What’s so funny?” You demanded.

Steve glanced at you. “Doll. You never lost ‘em to begin with. You have us both wrapped around your little finger.”

You smirked. “And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ends kind of vaguely. We have a direct sequel coming next where the team deals more fully with the bad-guys. Keep an eye out for that!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting and liking! :D


End file.
